


Special Agent Man, Special Agent Woman

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 05, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully nervously puts her feelings into an ad under "Valentine's Greetings".





	Special Agent Man, Special Agent Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Author: Pattie  
Title: Special Agent Man, Special Agent Woman Rated: PG  
Category: MSR, SA   
Summary: Scully puts her feelings for Mulder in a newspaper greeting.  
Spoilers: Season 5  
Archive: Gossamer, any other nice home. Please ask and ye shall receive!  
Received warmly, good or bad news. Responded to promptly.  
Disclaimer: CC, 1013, Fox Studios all own the characters and the original series, I do not make money of this effort, and I do notintend any copyright infringement. 

Well, those good old stores were gearing up for the one of the most important and lucrative days of the year, and Dana Scully was aware of it most acutely. Only a few days ago, the Boxing Day Sales had taken place with wild blow-outs and generous price reductions. Two more weeks to go, and the big day was being advertised all over the place, almost all over the world. 

"Valentine's Day", she muttered to herself as she walked through the streets of her Georgetown neighbourhood on a snowymorning in late January. "Red satin, lace ribbons, heart-shaped boxes of candy, and all that fuss." Maybe she was just lonely; maybe she was a cynic. All she knew was that the day was becoming a sad one for her and she had, in the past few years, become aware of why this was. 

She picked up a morning paper and gave the news stand vendor his money. This was Saturday, so why not have a nice, hot coffee around the corner and then get to the chores and errands? 

As Scully sat in the coffee shop, reading the paper, she noticed a few couples huddled together intimately, enjoying each other's company and munching on donuts. There was a feeling of emptiness that swept over her. She went on sipping her coffee, and read the headlines, flipping the pages as she glanced at the most important stories. 

Then came the last straw. A large newspaper advertisement that read: "Post your lovelines to your Sweetie on Valentine's Day on our special personals pages for only... " Well, it happens, in every city,every year in every paper, right? 

She walked home ever so sadly and made her decision: If she hadn't the courage to say so before and in person, this year she would say it with a few lines in the paper that Mulder most read at home. Even if they were on the road on a case, there would be that ad staring him in the face on the day for lovers! And she would feel no shame in posting that ad. 

That afternoon, she went to the newspaper offices of both their respective dailies, and ordered up her lines, paying for the space with free abandon--a sense of freedom swept over her heart. 

A week before Valentine's Day, she began to feel edgy, restless.Was she doing the right thing? Could she cancel the ads? Yes.She could even leave the state for a few days, as things were slow at the X-Files Office, but she generally had no reason to leave town unless it was vacation time or a special holiday.Her edginess did not go unnoticed by her partner, Fox Mulder. 

As she swung her leg and tapped her fingers nervously at a meeting with Skinner, he noted the movements and remembered that he had seen her doing the very same things at the desk in their office. A Psychologist is well-versed in body language, and hers said _nervous_ in neon lights. He made a mental note during themeeting to speak to his partner later about her anxiety. 

It was after lunch when he decided to broach the subject. Scullywas typing a summary of the past month's repairs that had not been made to the office, as she and Mulder had requested. 

"Scully?" 

"Yeah? Umm, did you want to add the fluorescent light over the door to the hallway?" 

"Scully. Look up from the work for a minute. I'd like to talk to you." 

Scully typed in her last words so as not to lose her train of thought, then glanced at Mulder. _Oh no_ she thought, *he knows*. "Okay. I'm all ears." 

"Do you always toe tap and fidget or is it just a recent hobby?" 

"Wha--?" 

"You know what I mean. Seems like you're worried about somethingor nervous. Maybe it would help to talk to someone. Of course, it'se ntirely up to you, I'm only offering to lend an ear." 

_If you did hear, you'd freak and I'd faint_ , she thought. "I guess it's just boredom. Yuu know: mid-winter, dark days, slowwork weeks. Really, Mulder. I'm fine." 

"You sure it's not high blood pressure or something? I mean, your face just turned beet red." Mulder leaned over the desk and peered closely at her face. 

"Maybe I just don't like being closely examined," she tried to snap. "Look, Mulder, I'm sorry. I-- I didn't mean to do that. Can we just get this wrapped up so we can go for coffee?" 

"Sure. But you would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" 

"Yeah, Mulder. Let's get back to work." Somehow, Scully felt it was going to be one long week. 

As February 12 arrived, she went over the words in her add a dozen times before figuring she wasn't going to get a goodnight's sleep. Was she wrong in doing this? Had she been terribly presumptuous that Mulder would want to see her ad? 

**TO A SPECIAL AGENT MAN:**
    
    
                       If you like seeking out oddballs
                       And getting mud on your coat,
                       And having all your world cluttered
                       By some girl sent to spy,
                       If you like ladies with M.D.'s,
                       Then you're my kind of guy.
                       If you think I'm a cynic,
                       Then just ask who I'd date,
                       'Cause I don't have another.
                       (But my brother you hate!)
    
                       Happy Valentine's Day,
    
                       A SPECIAL AGENT WOMAN
    

"What the heck have I gotten myself into?" she cried at two in the morning on February 13. She tried to call both papers to cancel the ads, but it waspast their deadlines for that sort of thing. The pages were being set up and were almost ready to go. Besides, there had been too many "chickens" who had called at the last moment in the past, she was told. There went another sleepless night. 

She finally had some sleep when she arrived home from the office on the evening of February 13th. A bizarre dream invaded her slumberas she dreamed a scenario centered around the theme, *What if I never ever told the guy and lost him forever and any hope of ever having him know?* 

Thus. she resolved that she would go back to sleep, safe in the thoughtthat tomorrow morning she would put the classified ads, with the Valentine's Greetings, hers circled, right on his desk. 

To her amazement, it was so easy to do. To her utter surprise, Mulderwas late, and when he did arrive, he had a dozen roses for her. 

"I read in the paper this morning that the scent of roses cheers you up," he said with a grin. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cynical Spy Girl." 

"That's just what I was to wish you," she said sheepishly. Then a wide grin overtook her face as she saw Mulder read the circled ad. 

"Say, you do get around. Two newspapers," Mulder remarked. He grabbed her around the waist, looked into her shocked eyes, and said."You know, I've always loved secret lovers." 

"Me too," she sighed. As she searched his lips for what she wanted to know, she was assured one thing: No more sad Valentine's Days for her. 

**END**

Pattie   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
